Forgiving Angels
by LoneWolfie
Summary: Every time Heat of the Moment comes on, Sammy has a bit of an episode. Gabriel hates himself for it, Dean hates Gabriel for it, and Castiel is busy being a neutral party. Destiel/Sabriel. Set sometime after Mystery Spot and TV Land, my timeline may be screwed. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

I was hesitant to post this and I still am. While I like it and it was so fun to write, even I admit it's a bit rushed but I tried to slow down and answer all the questions that could possibly arise. The damn thing wrote itself, to be honest. I was just the vessel for it, so to say. As I said, it's rushed but this will be a three chapter thing, with a bonus Destiel chapter. While I'm tempted to continue this and make an AU of the show with Sabriel and Destiel involved, I probably won't. I may begin an AU though, depending on how people react to this.

This is my second SPN fic. The first is Destiel and I will more than likely post it later. I just really miss Gabriel and needed to write something with him. God, I miss him so much. Let's hope he comes back S9! And Bobby, too, damnit. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. I read it a million times over but I bet I still missed something. My timeline is probably also screwed a little but I tried. So, yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, a certain archangel would still be flying around and a certain angel and hunter would be bedding one another by now.

...

Sam Winchester awakes slowly, music drifting to his ears. "It's the heat of the moment!" blares through the room and the younger Winchester shoots straight up, his eyes big as his chest heaves. He frantically looks around the room, his breathing stuttering. "Dean?" he calls, his fingers shaking as he grips his cover. He was afraid to move, afraid to get up and find his brother dead or taking about breakfast at some cheap diner. He's shaking like a leaf when Dean sticks his head from the bathroom, toothbrush poking from between his lips.

One look at Sam and the sound of the song and Dean knows he screwed up for setting the alarm clock on that radio station. The toothbrush drops from his mouth and he rushes over, ingoring the bit of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, and shuts the song off. The room fills, instead, with Sammy's heavy breathing. Dean wipes his mouth off and kneels beside the bed, grabbing Sam's face between his hands and making his big eyes train on him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm alive, I'm not dying. Not today, okay?" he says, silently cursing a certain archangel.

Sammy nods slowly, his eyes not leaving Dean as he reaches up and pokes at his cheek. Dean heaves a sigh and releases his brother's face, standing up. This happened once before, when they were in the Impala and the Asia song came on. Sam hadn't hesitanted to freak the hell out, nearly making Dean go off the road from shock when his brother yelled and began chanting no, clutching his head and hypervilenting. It was a bit frightening, to see him react in such a way, but it was completely understandable. Dean wouldn't had liked the song that greeted him every time he woke up on a repeating Tuesday that offered him his brother's death in every way possibe. Sam stares up at him, his breathing beginning to even out as the shaking in his hands slowly quit. He releases his death grip on the covers and closes his eyes. "We aren't in Broward County, Florida. We're going to Vermilion, Ohio because Chuck sent us an urgent message... we aren't looking into the Mystery Spot case." he says, relief beginning to dawn on his face as he looks away from Dean. No matter how long it has been since that day, Sam still hasn't recovered fully. It was understandable; Dean would have been the same way and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

Dean feels a strong pang of hate at the trickster-actually-archangel for causing his younger brother so much pain. "And it's Thursday," Dean grins, heading back towards the bathroom. He picks up his toothpaste, looking it over and down at the dirty motel carpet where it had laid. With a shrug, he goes into the bathroom to wash it off and finish brushing his teeth. After Sam had calmed down and went back to his usual self - rushing Dean so they could get to Vermillion in case Chuck was in serious danger (in which Dean reminded him he had his own personal guard angel-dog) - they were entering a local diner because Dean just couldn't drive on a empty stomach. They sit in a booth, getting comfortable and looking up at the menu. There was nothing about a pig 'n a pork with a side of bacon and Sammy feels like the day would be fairly normal. Normal for a Winchester, that is.

His stomach is still doing these stupid little flips of nervousness and so he just gets coffee, knowing he wouldn't be able to eat anything. Dean gives him a confused look but goes on with his order, all greasy and full of fat. If Dean didn't die from the job, he would die from his diet, Sammy thinks dully. He makes his coffee the way he likes it and gazes around the diner. There aren't many inside; naturally the cook and waitress. A man in a suit at the breakfast bar, which makes Sammy shift a bit uncomfortablly. He notices a couple a few booths down and no one else. He takes a deep breath. He wasn't stuck in another loop, he couldn't be. Gabriel wasn't that cruel. He takes another sip of his hot coffee and when he puts the mug down, he spits the liquid right back out into the cup.

Appearing out of no where like angels tended to do, sits the Trickster-actually-archangel beside Dean, a grin on his lips. Dean jerks, nearly knocking his mug of coffee off of the table. Instead, it spills all over his hand and he curses lightly at the burn. Gabriel barely hides his laughter as Dean shoots him a glare, snatching up napkins and dabbing at his hand. Sammy, though, he feels like he can't breath as he stares at the archangel, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Gabriel spots the look and confusion crosses his face as he eyes the taller Winchester. "Something wrong, Sammy-boy?" he asks, tapping his fingers on the table while he raises his eyebrow.

Dean catches on instantly and he turns to give Gabriel the harshest look he could muster up this early. Which was pretty damn harsh for Dean Winchester. "You fucker, if you're here to put him through another Mystery Spot episode, I will cut your dic-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gabriel says quickly, both hands coming up in a defensive way. He looks between the brothers, actual confusion on his face. "No need for going that far now, big boy. Though, if you want to handle my dick in another rough fashion-"

"Gabriel!" Dean snarls, itching to punch the archangel in the mouth, though it would do no good. Sammy was still shell-shocked, gripping his mug far tighter than needed, his eyes wide and almost glazed over. It pisses Dean off that Sammy, for one, was letting the damn bastard get to him in such a way but what pissed him off more was the fact Gabriel was here and it could so easily happen again.

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious even though it's so boring. Now, what's this about a Mystery Spot?" he looks over at Sammy, takes in his expression, and realization dawns on his face. "Oh, oh, that!" he says, trying to hide his grin behind his hand as he rubs at his chin. He clears his throat a little and shakes his head. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'm not planning anything like that. Not right now, anyway." he says.

Dean's shoulders tense up in anger but before he could strike, Sammy comes from his little daze. The glare he gives Gabriel would make a lesser man shake in fear. "If you do anything like that ever again, I will kill you, Gabriel," he says, his knuckles turning white as he squeezes his mug tightly.

"I think I know how to stop you from doing that, Sam," he says and snaps his fingers. The speakers give off a static before music is blaring from them, louder than before. The few others in there give a look around in slight confusion but all Sam can do is freeze up, his jaw dropping as he stares at Gabriel with anger, hurt and fear. "It's the heat of the moment!" the speakers blare, making Sammy look at Dean with concern and fear.

Dean literally shakes as he shoves Gabriel farther into the booth, pressing his forearm against his throat. "Stop. It." he demands and the music aburtly cuts off, turning back to the softer tune that had been playing previously. Dean shoves him a bit again before releasing him, scooting over and looking at Sammy. "Dude, you have to stop letting it, him, get to you," he says in a slightly softer tone with a stern undertone to it.

Sam nods slowly, still staring down into his mug. Gabriel huffs. "I didn't stop the music-" he stops talking and glares above Sam's head. "Castiel. How lovely to see you." he says. Dean straightens up a little at the sudden appearance of the angel, thankful that Cas had ended that damn song.

Castiel frowns, lightly touching Sam's shoulder in a comforting way. "Gabriel, it is cruel to let Sam relive such horrid memories you caused," he says in a emotionless voice, his blue eyes giving off how unhappy he was with his brother. Sammy glances up at Castiel and takes another deep breath as he scoots over. Cas slides into the open spot beside Sam, Dean across from him. Their eyes lock briefly before Cas looks back at Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at Sam and back to Cas. "C'mon! It can't be that bad! I mean, Dean is right here, alive." he says just as the waitress comes around, setting Dean's food down. She looks at the two new arrivals, looking surprised since she hadn't seen them walk in.

"Can I get you boys anything?" she asks, beginning to pull her pad and pen back out from the white apron tied around her waist. But Cas shakes his head while Gabriel looks thoughtful before shaking his head as well. He would just make some bonsbons appear if he got that big of a craving. "All right, holler if you need me," she notices Sammy's quiet state and frowns. "Are you all right, hon?" she asks sweetly, seeing how tensed he was.

Sammy takes a second to realize he was being spoken too and looks up, a bit of shock on his face. Though, it morphs into something softer at the older woman's concern. "Yeah. Yeah, I am, thanks." he says and she gives a smile and nod before walking off. He turns his attention to Gabriel when he hears snickering, his eyes narrowing.

"I think she likes you, Sammy." he says, amusement dancing in his eyes. He sees the flash of anger in Sammy's eyes but he can see the fear too. He was so scared Gabriel would kill his brother over and over and over again and force him to watch. Gabriel tries to ignore the guilt weighing heavily in his gut. He didn't feel bad for killing Dean but more so for making Sammy watch and feel so much pain.

"You didn't have to watch your brother die, repeatedly, and not be able to do anything. You didn't have to run around town, trying to find the cause of it before waking up in another Tuesday," Sam's voice begins to raise in pitch, his grip on the mug never ceasing, the liquid cold by now, "To that damn song that haunts me. He died hundreds of times in front of me and I just watched, knowing I couldn't do shit because you wanted some sick fucking enjoyment-"

"Sammy." Dean interrupts, noticing he was gaining a bit of attention with the raise in his voice. He clears his throat a little and takes a bite of his eggs. He meets Cas' eyes again and he sees the concern in the blue depths. He knows Castiel worries about Sam almost as much as Dean does, at this point. They all were growing closer as a little fucked-up family and he didn't want it any other way.

Cas gives a soft sigh and looks at Gabriel. His brother looks thoughtful and he thinks he sees some guilt there. He wasn't too sure but he doesn't brush it off. Gabriel had to feel guilty. He made Sammy feel some of the worse pain in his whole life and he made him do it a hundred times over. That was almost unforgiveable but Castiel was a forgiving creature, it was in his nature. Gabriel looks at him for a second before returning his gaze to an angry-looking Sammy who was glaring daggers at him. "Look, I am sorry but it was, you know... a little fun?" he tries and cringes even at his own words.

Sammy's eyes grow wide and his jaw nearly lands in his coffee cup. He blinks a few times and shakes his head. "A little fun?" he says, his voice strained with the amount of anger he was holding back.

Dean quickly jumps in before Sammy leaps across the table and tries to choke an archangel. "Wrong choice of words, Gabriel." he grumbles and elbows him roughly in the ribs, though it only manages to hurt him more, "Try again with the apology but without the part where you had fun."

Sammy gives Dean a shocked look. "Why the hell do you want him to say sorry? It means nothing to me. Nothing." he snaps, turning a glare back onto Gabriel. "I will never forgive you for what you did, Gabriel."

Gabriel actually looks hurt but Sammy doesn't care. Gabriel crossed a line - over a hundred times. "I really am sorry," he says slowly, fiddling with his fingers under the table, his eyes glancing at Cas. "I do feel bad. And that's a lot coming from me, okay?"

"Let's not forget your most recent episode. TV land," Sammy mumbles, his glare not wavering on the archangel. "Listen, Gabriel. If you really want to help us, stay the hell out of our way." he says, the threat obvious by the tone of his voice.

Gabriel frowns. "I was only trying to get you to realize your roles in this game. Because that's all this is, a fucked-up game and you two are the opposing kings. What has to happen for you to realize that?" he says, his tone becoming annoyed as he levels a glare with Sammy.

Castiel sighs loudly, gaining the attention of the three at the table, Dean's mouth full of sausage. "Gabriel, the way you are coming about showing them is not... right." he says slowly. He tries to choose his words carefully, considering his older brother could send him away with a nod of his head.

"There isn't any other way, Castiel," Gabriel says, giving his brother a look. He looks back at Sammy and sighs. "Look, I know you'll never forgive me but- I am sorry, for killing your brother a hundred times over. But, hey, maybe when he dies for real, it won't hurt as much!" he says, giving a grin to the younger Winchester.

Sammy blinks, his eyebrows raising up. He shouldn't be shocked by the sheer stupidity the archangel was showing but hey, sometimes Sam surprised himself. "Not helping, Gabriel," he says emotionlessly.

"Ass." Dean says around a mouthful of eggs and gives Castiel a look. "Can't you send this fucker into space or something?" he asks, waving his fork in Gabriel's general direction, sending a bit of eggs flying.

Castiel blinks, watching the eggs plop on the table before frowning at Dean. "Sadly, I cannot." he says, ignoring the hurt sound that falls from Gabriel's lips after his spoken words.

"Well, I can see I'm clearly not wanted." Gabriel says, a pout adorning his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest, slumping in the booth. It was easy to compare him to a five year old throwing a fit on the inside.

"Just figured that out on your own?" Sammy deadpans and finally pushes the coffee mug away. He flexes his fingers, the grip he had on the mug making them feel sore. He notices Gabriel watching the movement and slowly puts his hands under the table, in his lap.

They lock eyes and Sammy can clearly see the guilt and regret in his eyes. "I will make this up to you, Sam." he says, determanation clear in his voice.

"Hey, I was the one being killed!" Dean snaps though, like Sammy, he wasn't able to forgive the archangel either. He just wanted some acknowledgement that Gabriel felt bad for planning hundreds of his deaths.

"Yeah, yeah, you too," Gabriel says, waving his hand in the air, but it was clear he could honestly care less about Dean's feelings towards him. Which hurt a little but hey, dick-angels were dicks.

"You seem really intent on forgiveness, Gabriel," Castiel points out, tilting his head to the side in that curious way he does and in the way Dean found adorable- not that he would say that outloud or even think it, because he so did not just think that.

"Well, if I want to join this Team Free Will gig," Gabriel says, lifting both his hands in opposite directions like he was weighing something. He drops his hands and looks back at Sammy, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to join- no." Sammy says. He refuses to have such a flaky angel on their side. Sure, Castiel could disappear often but he was usually there at the right times. Gabriel, though, he didn't have much trust there.

Dean nods, pushing his cleared plate away. "Yeah. One angel is enough, thanks," he says, motioning to Cas and giving the angel a slight grin. Castiel barely smiles at Dean before moving his eyes back to Gabriel, who was pouting, again.

"Aw, c'mon! An archangel is even better." he says, wiggling his eyebrows in Sam's direction. The grin on his lips was crooked and frankly, adorable. Sammy tries to ignore the way his stomach flipped a little and not from nerves.

"No." Sammy says flatly and looks over at Dean. "Ready?" he says, seeing his brother was done eating. He was still worried about Chuck, even if he did have higher protection. Though, who knows what was wrong and maybe he was in serious danger that only the Winchesters could get him out of.

Gabriel sighs. "I'll make it up to you," he says to Sammy. Sammy looks at him, ready to reply, when he feels a foot running up his leg. He jerks, his hands smacking into the table and he curses silently. Gabriel laughs and winks at him before he disappears, leaving a flushed Sam rubbing his knuckles behind.

Both Castiel and Dean are giving him odd looks but Sam ignores them, instead begins to lightly shove Cas so they could leave. Cas realizes what Sam's goal is and gets up, adjusting his trench coat to settle around his ankles correctly. After paying for the breakfast and heading outside, Dean turns to Cas, taking the angel in. "So, why'd you come around?" he asks.

"I sensed Gabriel was near and knew he was bothering the two of you," Castiel answers smoothly, looking over the Impala with something close to growing fondness in his eyes. It makes Dean's heart swell a little.

"Oh. Well... thanks." Dean says as he pulls open the driver door, the creak from age blending in with the sounds of life around them.

Sam puts his arms on the roof, leaning againt the black car. "Yeah, thanks. I was ready to shove that mug down his throat but it wouldn't had done much good," he says, trying to lighten his own mood and ingoring the way his heart still raced after feeling Gabriel's foot on his leg. Worse part was, it was a bare foot and it was under his pant leg. His skin was still tingling. Damn angels.

"Yes, it wouldn't had done much good," Castiel turns slightly amused eyes to Sam but then, he grows serious again, like he always did. He stands awkwardly in front of the Impala, his eyes drifting to Dean briefly before locking back onto Sam. "You should forgive him, Sam."

He gets the reactions he expected. Two unison "What?!"s echo through the parking lot and Dean is slamming the door to Impala shut harshly, his body ready to fight Cas on this matter while Sam just gives him a shocked stare. He sighs, shifting a little and looking between the brothers. "He really is sorry. He was only bothering you two because you are the true vessels for Lucifer and Michael. A way to get at his brothers without actually getting at them. But his remorse is real."

Sam begins looking thoughtful whereas Dean remains angry. "How the hell can you take his side, Cas?! That damn bastard killed me over and over and made Sam watch!" he snaps, clenching his fists. There's hurt beneath the anger. He thinks Cas is on Gabriel's side, thinks Cas thinks it was all right that Dean was killed repeatedly.

"He could have closed his eyes," Castiel says simply. A attempt at a joke that just seemed to piss both the Winchester boys off more. He needs to learn to better grasp human-humor. "I'm not saying it's okay. It's far from okay. But forgiving him for it is something that'll help you two move on." he says, leveling his gaze with Sam's. He knows he can get through to Sammy with this a lot easier than he could with Dean. Once Dean holds a grudge, he holds on tight.

"Dean... he has a point," Sammy begins softly, knowing his brother and knowing what his reaction would be. Sammy was a reasonable person, he listened to both sides of a story and advice from others. Castiel really did have a point.

Dean turns his angry eyes onto his brother. "No. No! Really, Sammy? After what happened in there?" he says, pulling open the Impala door again. "Fuck Gabriel. We are not forgiving him, Cas, so you can go fuck yourself too." he gets inside the car and slams the door harshly.

Castiel frowns at Dean's words, hiding his hurt as he looks at Sammy. "Do the right thing, Sam." he says before he's gone with a flutter of wings. Sammy stares at the spot as the Impala roars to life underneath his arms. Castiel had a point. To forget the pain of that one Tuesday, forgiveness was one of those steps. He would never look at Asia's "Heat of the Moment" the same but that was understable. Though, dwelling on something like that? Esepcially when Gabriel obviously felt bad for causing that pain? Was it really worth it? Sam wasn't so sure. He knows what he said in the diner but after hearing Castiel's words, he was having mixed feelings about it now. A car honking jerks him back to reality and he frowns, rolling his eyes and slamming his hand on top of the roof in retaliation, before getting into the car with his pissed off brother. This was going to be a long ride to Chuck.

...

Reviews are always nice. Even if they're bad feedback, go ahead. I'll post up chapter two when I get the chance and also that Destiel oneshot too. Ciao, lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, as promised! This one gets... steamy and as I said, it's rushed. But still, I really like this story and I usually don't like what I write so that's saying something. I think it's just me missing Gabriel and writing him just feels so good. I didn't expect this many hits already so thank you to everyone who has followed and favorite! It means a lot to me.

**AYMASgonalves: **Glad you're enjoying it so far! Don't worry, I got what you meant so it's okay that you haven't mastered English yet (it's my tongue and I still think it's a hard language.)

**AngelGabriel: **Loving the name, first off. Enjoy this next installment!

Enjoy guys! I don't write smut often but I enjoyed writing this haha.

...

"I'm gonna kill Chuck," Dean announces as he drops his bag onto the motel bed before falling shortly after beside it. After discovering Chuck's urgent message was a way for Becky to drag them to the Supernatural fan convention and realizing there were actual ghosts to take care of then finding out Crowley had the Colt, the two brothers needed a night to rest before heading to Bobby's and figuring out a plan for getting the Colt from Crowley.

Sam snorts, throwing his bag at the foot of his bed and laying his second bag with the laptop beside it in a more gentle manner. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try. Get fried by an angel," he comments, sitting on his bed and leaning back against the pillows. He lets out a content sigh. Sure, motels were dirty, the beds were lumpy, and the pillows weren't always the freshest but it was a bed, it was something he could feel and if he could feel it, that means he was alive and breathing and still fighting.

"Whatever," Dean grumbles, throwing his arm over his eyes. He could just fall asleep like that. Seeing very bad clones of himself and Sam took a number on the hunter. He groans as he leans up, untying his boots and kicking them off. He takes off his over-shirt and his pants and socks, throwing them in a heap beside his shoes. Feeling lazy, he comically rolls from side to side until the covers are far enough down for him to slip under. He hears Sam's small laughter and ignores it, knocking his bag off the bed and snuggling down into the sheets. No, wait, not snuggling. Dean Winchester didn't snuggle. Manly sinking into the sheets, yeah, that was what he did.

Sammy shakes his head, standing up. "I'm going to shower Becky off of me," he says over his shoulder as he heads into the bathroom with his bag. He hears Dean let out a half-asleep snort of amusement before that sound turns into a small snore. He closes the bathroom door and places his bag on the sink, beginning to dig through it to get the proper items out. He didn't expect to hear a voice from behind him and a sudden warmth against his back.

"Need a hand, Sammy-boy?" an amused voice sounds, washing over him and making him jerk forward, slamming his hipbones painfully into the sink. He hisses in pain and whirls around to come face to face with Gabriel, their noses almost touching. Sam can see just how amber Gabriel's eyes were up this close; a mixture of beautiful golds and yellows and ambers that made them a sight to stare in too. Sammy scowls, shoving him back and telling himself his racing heart is because of the scare.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" he says, his tone not as cold as he wanted it to be. Honestly, he had been thinking about Castiel's words and his own feelings. He thinks he was ready to take that next step and forgive Gabriel. He pulls out his toothbrush and toothpaste, laying them by the sink, before checking the inside of the shower. There were mini bottles of shampoo and soap and so, he begins to pull out his sleepwear.

"What, a guy can't drop in on his fellow teammate?" Gabriel says, a teasing in his voice but there was also a questioning beneath it, a wonderment if he was accepted or not as a part of this Team Free Will crap. He rocks back on his heels, watching the back of Sammy's head and listening to the sound of Sam shuffling through his clothes and pulling out the proper ones. He begins to think he was forgotten about when Sam heaves a sigh, his shoulders slumping.

He turns to him, his brown-green eyes softer than before. "Look, Gabriel. I thought about it... a lot." he says slowly, leaning back against the sink counter and crossing his arms over his chest. Though, after a bit of shifting and looking at the floor, he drops his arms and looks up at the archangel. "I forgive you." he says, his eyes soft as his tone was honest. Castiel was right. If he kept angry at Gabriel and refused to forgive him, he wouldn't be able to move on from all those horrible Tuesdays.

Gabriel's eyes grow wide, surprise flickering through him which was an emotion the wannabe-Trickster didn't show often, but then he was smiling, actually smiling, another thing Sammy hadn't seen yet. There was a glitter of white teeth and Sam feels the room was smaller and he couldn't breath as well as before. "Thanks, Sam. It means a lot," Gabriel says softly and before the moment could really set in, the smile slips away into a grin and he nods towards the shower. "Now, about that hand and needing it..."

Sam should have known that moment wouldn't last long. Part of him wants to grab onto the moment and see that smile again and get lost in it. Another just wants Gabriel gone so he can shower and go to bed. He rolls his eyes. "I never said I needed a hand," he says, walking over and pulling the shower curtain back. Gabriel remains and he turns to the archangel, frowning and waiting for him to go so he could get a nice, warm shower in before he passed out.

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows. "I'm offering here," he says, lifting his right hand and wiggling his fingers. "I've been told I have magic fingers and an even better tongue," he sticks it out and winks at Sam, his amber eyes sparkling with playfulness and something else Sam doesn't want to acknowledge.

Sam shouldn't even be considering. He stares at Gabriel, looks at his fingers and his tongue and into his eyes, and feels a warmth bubbling up deep within him, something he hadn't felt in too long. Though, he can't do that. Not with an archangel. The guy part, it didn't bother him nearly as much as the archangel part did. "No." he says, turning back to the shower and looking over his shoulder. "Can you leave now?" he asks, keeping his eyes forward. Gabriel was so distracting.

"Ah, c'mon! I know the man parts don't bother you. I mean, there was Tyson Brady freshman year of college, right? And some of your Sopohmore year but then he introduced you to Jessica and you decided it was only an experiment-" Gabriel knows he pissed Sam off. Honestly, he hadn't meant too but once his mouth gets going, it got going. He sees Sam move and yeah, he was an archangel, but the tall Winchester could move. He's up against the wall, a forearm pressing into his throat as angry, brown-green eyes that sometimes looked hazel - damn things didn't know what color they wanted to be - glare into his. "For such a giant, you move quick," Gabriel manages to get out around the forearm against his throat. It reminds him of how Dean crowded him in the diner; the Winchesters knew they couldn't kill him without the proper tool but damnit if they still didn't strike. It was almost cute.

"How the hell do you know about all that, huh?" Sam demands, pressing harder into Gabriel and glaring into those eyes that left him breathless and raging mad in one. He still acknowledges the lines of Gabriel's body against his, how they seem to fit so well together, like in some badly written slash fanfiction - which Sam had read enough of from morbid curiousity to know - and he has to fight the lust and desire down, stomp it out with the anger that Gabriel knows about something only he and Brady were suppose to know about.

"A little less pressure there, kiddo," Gabriel huffs out, his eyes tearing up on their own accord. Even though he couldn't be killed, his body still had to breath to talk. Once Sam lets off just a little, he takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes, trying to dry them up. "I find out as much as I can about the people I plan to team up with. And even, you both were vessels, made to be before you were even planned to be born. Angels know their stuff about you two. Not all angels, only the higher ranking ones, like myself. Though," he looks thoughtful for a second, his eyes not straying from Sam's, "I haven't been in the Heaven ballfield in a very long time and so, I sneak into your dreams sometimes."

Sam's jaw drops a little. How easily Gabriel admits that surprises him a little bit. He also didn't like the fact the archangel can slip into his dreams and shuffle through them without him knowing. It was unnerving, at the very least. And a couple dreams he had, he didn't want to the archangel knowing about. But the knowing glint in his eye told him he already knew and then, it dawns on Sam. "You MADE me have the sex dreams about you!" he snaps, shoving himself away from Gabriel and backing against the counter behind him, glaring harshly.

Gabriel raises a dark eyebrow and steps forward, placing his hands on either side of Sammy, pinning him in. He tilts his head, taking in Sam's flushed face and the way his breathing comes out uneven, making his chest heave. His lips twitch up into a grin and he looks directly into Sammy's memorizing eyes. "I only took your feelings and thoughts and twisted them into a dream," he says, feeling Sam's warm breath puff over his lips.

Sam feels his stomach turn in an uncomfortable way. It was true. No matter what the bastard did and no matter what he had thought he was, Sammy was attracted to him and had thoughts he wasn't proud about of him. He kept them on locked down, though, forced them back and away and out of mind. Gabriel, though, had seen them and Sam can tell the archangel was so joyful about the fact the hunter was attracted to him. He feels Gabriel's breath brush across his dry lips, feels his body leaning into his, slotting together and feeling just right. His fingers twitch at his sides and looking into Gabriel's eyes, amber darkened with lust and hope, he feels himself losing the inner battle to not do this. "Damnit Gabriel," he snaps, reaching up and twisting his fingers in the front of his shirt, feeling Gabriel tense briefly before relaxing. Sammy gives him one last scalding look before his lips are upon the archangel's, both of their eyes closed as they roughly liplocked.

Sam hates himself as he runs his hands along Gabriel's body, feeling the slight muscle in his arms, the firmness beneath the thin layer of fat - blame the damn bonsbons - on his stomach, sides, the way his muscles jumped on his back as Sam grabbed and pulled closer. Gabriel parts his lips with his tongue, dives in and tastes the Winchester, shudders and presses closer, keeps kissing the breath out of him. His right hand disappears into Sam's hair, something he has wanted touch since first laying eyes on him, and feels the thickness, softness, of it, is surprised at how well taken care of it it is. His other hand slips behind, down, and grabs onto Sam's asscheek, jerking his hips forward and slotting them against his own. Sam lets out a groan around his tongue, blunt fingernails digging into his lower back as Sam grinds forward.

Gabriel breaks the kiss, breath stuttering as he grinds his hips back. He feels Sam's hard-on on his thigh, hot and heavy, and it was such a turn-on. He attacks his neck, nibbling and sucking and biting lightly. Sam gasps out, dropping his head back and his hands slip down, grabbing Gabriel's ass and making him grind forward. Gabriel mumbles something Sam doesn't catch against the side of his neck before biting down, hard. Sam groans loudly, his head tipping to the side as he grinds forward harder. The bathroom is too small and hot and heavy but he doesn't want to stop what they're doing to go somewhere better. This would have to do for now. Gabriel laps at the mark he left on Sam's neck, a nasty mark that would surely bruise by tomorrow.

Gabriel grins. He likes to make sure people know what belongs to him. He lets out a huff of pleasure when Sammy shoves his leg against his groin, begins to basically hump his own thigh. Sammy leans forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel's waist and breathing heavy in his ear. Gabriel grips Sam's ass, feeling the fullness in his hands, and begins to grind into Sammy's thigh. Gabriel lets out a strangled moan against Sammy's clothed shoulder, his mind too far gone in lust and pleasure to think to snap their clothes away. For once, he just wants to get lost in feelings and forget he and Sam were two very different people.

Sammy digs his fingertips harder into Gabriel's lower back and presses his face into his hair, his lips against his ear. "Gabe, wait, slow down," he manages to gasp out, his hips beginning to slow their pace. Gabriel lets out a noise of protest against Sam's shoulder but he makes himself stop, makes himself pull back and look into heavy-lidded, lust-blown eyes. Gabriel has had many lovers before. Gabriel has had much experience. But something about Sam Winchester makes him want to keep rutting against one another like homornal teenagers that had no sense about sex. Sam makes his mind goes blank and shut down, Sam makes him want to just grab him and kiss the hell out of him. While that should be scary, it was the opposite. It was exciting. And fuck if he didn't like Sam using that nickname on him, esepcially with it rolling off of his tongue in such a heavy, deep voice, weighed down with desire. Sammy just keeps amazing him.

"What?" the archangel mumbles, a hand coming up and moving hair away from Sam's eyes. The hunter was such a sight to behold, all sweaty and flushed and panting. Such a sexual sight Gabriel was burning to memory. Sammy closes his eyes briefly, taking a few deep breaths, and opens them. They were a bit clearer but still glazed with lust. Gabriel leans forward, licking at the corner of his mouth just because he could, and Sam literally shakes, tightening his grip on him. The affect he had on the hunter was mind-blowing. He hadn't thought the hunter was pining after him that bad.

Sam could barely think at this point. He had never lusted after anyone like he was for Gabriel. The archangel keeps making his skin tingle and spark wherever he touched, keeps making his skin warm and heavy, his whole body throbbing to be touched and licked and bit. He thinks it isn't angel mojo crap. Gabriel couldn't fake something so sweet and real. Previously, he wanted to know if this was too fast. It wasn't long before he had just forgave Gabriel, really forgave him and let go of what happened. He still couldn't listen to that song but he could stand the thought of Gabriel in a non-sexual way now. But, as he looks into those amber eyes, he knows they don't have to go all the way. But he needs something from the archangel. He deserves something good from the damn guy. "Shower." he says, pushing Gabriel away and shuffling towards the shower.

Okay. Gabriel didn't have the patience for the water heating up and the clothes to be thrown off- he snaps his fingers and the shower was on, steam quickly filling the room, and both of them were naked. Sam looks down in surprise and he looks at Gabriel before he smiles. Gabriel likes having that smile aimed at him. He approaches the hunter and grabs his face, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Sammy lets out a little noise and swoops down, their lips barely keeping contacting, and picks Gabriel up, one arm around the back of his knees, the other under his ass. Gabriel steadies himself against the taller by wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, his legs loosely around Sam's waist. Their throbbing hard-ons briefly touch and they both let out strangled noises. Sammy steps into the shower carefully, the warm water pounding into the side of their bodies, and pushes Gabriel against the tile.

Gabriel threads his fingers through Sam's dampening hair, slicking it back and nipping at his chin. Sam huffs out a slight chuckle and presses against Gabriel again, his hand disappearing between their bodies. Gabriel decides to let Sam take the lead on this - this time. Long fingers wrap around two throbbing erections, pressing them together, the water acting as lubcation as they begun to slide together. Both men let out groans, Gabriel pressing his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Sam flicks his wrist, jerking them both off as their hips move, the heat of their erections sliding together something sweet and wonderful. Gabriel presses his tongue against Sam's pulse point, feeling it thundering under it, and then he bites it, enjoying the slight cry he gets from it. Another mark to let the world know who Sam really belongs too, Lucifer be damned. He grabs at his shoulders and runs his lips upward. Their lips meet in a messy kiss, their hips getting sloppy as they get closer and closer to their goal.

Sammy's tongue shoves in Gabriel's mouth, exploring and mapping out the unfamiliar place. Gabriel fights back, though, and they enjoy fighting with one another as Sam's hand squeezes them a bit tightly. Gabriel pulls back, cursing and grabbing the sides of Sam's face. Sam's blunt fingernails of his free hand dig into Gabriel's asscheek as his eyes open, meeting Gabriel's heavy-lidded ones. They stare into each other's eyes, Gabriel's thumb rubbing softly at Sam's high cheekbone. Sammy's eyes close then, his lips parting as his hips stutter, his hand stopping. Gabriel's name spills from his lips in a groan, white strips spilling forth, getting on his hand and Gabriel's stomach. Seeing Sam's face controted in pleasure, how his name sounds coming from him, it's easy for Gabriel to shortly follow, Sam's own name rolling off his tongue, like it was made to do that.

They both slump against the tile wall, breathing heavily. Sam buries his face into the side of Gabriel's head, breathing him in and removing his hand from his asscheek, so Gabriel can drop his feet to the wet shower floor. Gabriel hums, turning his head and pressing his lips againt Sam's neck, taking a quick taste of the salty sweat. Sammy lets out a contented sigh, his arms loosely wrapped around Gabriel's waist, as he just relaxes in the archangel's arms. Gabriel begins to trace strange symbols into Sammy's back with his fingertips but Sam barely takes notice, still too blissed out to care. Gabriel smooths his hand over Sam's skin after a second and presses another kiss into his neck.

"Sorry about this, Sam," he says, his voice totally not sounding sorry. Before Sam can ask what the hell he was talking about, Gabriel presses his hand flat to Sam's side and a burning feeling flares in that spot, before spreading through Sam and taking him over. Sam grunts in pain and clenches his jaw, his hands shooting up and grabbing onto Gabriel's upper arms. Just as quickly as the fire comes, it's gone, leaving Sam breathless and his body tingling. He remembers feeling Gabriel tracing something onto his back and now that he acknowledged it, it had felt like a lot and he had done it quickly.

"What the hell, Gabriel?" he asks, pulling back and looking down at the archangel, whose hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Gabriel smiles up to him, that smile that makes Sammy's head spin, and he lays his hand against his side. Sam jerks, feeling what feels like a lightning bolt striking through his body, a soft whispering in an anicent lanuage echoing through his ears as a bright flare of light fills his vision briefly. He blinks, looking dazed, before his gaze meets Gabriel's. "What was that?" he breathes, feeling heady from the experience he just had.

"Well," Gabriel's fingers drum against his side and Sam gasps lightly, feeling after-shocks of that bolt, small whispers and flickers of a beautiful, bright light. Gabriel chuckles. "I may or may not have just claimed your body as my own." he shrugs, like it was no big deal at all, that he just decided to make Sammy his without even asking before. Sam found himself not minding at all but that wasn't the point.

"What do you mean?" he asks slowly and Gabriel removes his hand and lifts Sam's arm up. Sam slowly turns his head, dipping it to better see his side. His eys grow wide at the sight he was met with, his jaw dropping. A handprint, burned deeply into his skin, much like the one on Dean's shoulder. He looks at Gabriel, confusion making his brows furrow. "Why- what does that mean?" he says, not sure what to ask first, since he had a lot of confusion.

Gabriel sighs, tipping his head to the side and letting some water run through his hair. He straightens himself and runs his fingers through his hair, pushing his hair back. "In the simplest way to explain this, I used Enochian to brand your skin with a," he pauses, pursing his lips in an adorable way as he tries to think of the right word, "warning, so to say. The warning basically says any angel to get near you, to mess with you or try to use you as their vessel," he wiggles his eyebrows, "will have to face my warth. It's like a tattoo that only angels can see and let's just say that tattoo says, 'This is mine. Back the fuck off, motherpussies.'" he says, obvious pride in his voice at what he had done.

Sam catches onto one thing for a second. "Motherpussies?" he questions and at Gabriel's sheepish look and then amused grin, he moves on. "Wait... so... any angel that sees me, pretty much sees a sign that says I'm yours?" he says slowly, trying to exactly understand what Gabriel had did. He got it, he just wants to make sure he really got it.

"And to not fuck with you," Gabriel grins wider and then sighs. "It's said in a more complicated, professional way but it's a mouthful and I'm not getting in to it. It... it doesn't stop you from being Lucifer's vessel. That's something I can't control. But... it will make it a bit harder, so to say. Once a human becomes an angel's, it's hard for other angels to just attack, you know? It's mainly a respect thing and Lucifer does not respect me but, seeing me all over your body? Yeah, should seriously turn him off," he says, wondering how Sam would react to the news. Angels typically needed the consent of the human to be able to do something so powerful - it was almost like he was bindng Sam to him, Sam was his and only his until he breathed his last breath - and it was obvious Sam would have said yes, since he was able to do it, but he was still worried about his reaction.

He hadn't expected the reaction he got. Sam's eyes got glassy, his shaky hands encircling Gabriel's face. Sam never showed it but he was deathly scared of being Lucifer's vessel. It didn't stop him from being it but it would possibly slow Lucifer down and that, that was the greatest thing Sam has heard in a long, long time. "You don't know how much that means to me," he says, his voice thicker, as he tries to fight his tears away. He wouldn't cry, not in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel scoffs a little, his own emotions getting ahead of him as he looks down to hide his own tears. "Oh, c'mon, Sammy-boy, it was nothing," he says slowly, the warm water thrumming againt the side of his body feeling good as he concentrates on the feel of Sam's hands on his face. He slightly leans into the touch, wondering what it was about this one human that made him go crazy. After all, once angels put their stake on someone, they couldn't do it to anyone else. He was as bind to Sam as Sam was to him.

"No, no, it wasn't nothing," Sammy leans forward, pressing his lips into Gabriel's hairline and breathing him in. "I thought..." he swallows, tries to get around the lump in his throat. He didn't mind the thicker emotions occuring right now. He didn't have problems with chick flick moments - it was Dean he kept on the down low for. "I was so afraid he would find a way to make me say yes... but this, this could help so much and Gabe, I can't thank you enough." his lips quiver a bit against his head and he takes a deep breath, forces himself to calm down and to not cry, at least.

Gabriel grabs him by the sides, his hand pressing his handprint perfectly, and Sammy lets out a soft cry at the same affect from before darting through him. "Just being here is enough, kiddo," he grumbles, feeling so cheesy but so warm from saying that. Sam wraps his arms around his shoulders and they hug one another tightly, burying themselves into each other and not letting go for a long time. Though, Sammy was worn out and Gabriel knows that. He slowly pulls back, looking up at Sam and seeing dry eyes. Good. "See? You needed that hand after all," he says, sticking his tongue out and waggling his eyebrows.

Sam laughs, a joyful sound that makes warmth bubble up inside of Gabriel, and rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Gabe," he says, stepping away from the archangel to actually get clean in the shower. Gabriel enjoys the show, watches as Sam washes himself and washes his hair. He snaps his finger and is clean but he lets Sammy do it the manual way, just to watch him. Once they're out of the shower, Gabriel grabs Sam by a strand of hair and yanks him into a kiss. Sam jerks back, frowning. "Ow." he says but there's an amused glint in his eyes and so Gabriel knew it hadn't hurt too badly.

He heaves a huge sigh and gives a smile that Sammy is beginning to think is only for his eyes. He likes that. Gabriel slips his hand to Sam's right side, presses against the handprint, and Sammy mumbles, closing his eyes and enjoying the bolt that makes his toes curl, the pitchy whispers that he realizes is Gabriel's true voice whispering to him, the flares of bright light that he realizes is Gabriel's true form. "Beautiful," he whispers before he realizes it and opens his eyes to see Gabriel's confused eyes. He smiles a bit. "Your voice and, uh, true form." he says slowly, remembering the bright light that streamed with colors and had wings. It was amazing but he could only catch a brief sight of it.

If Sammy didn't know any better, Gabriel blushes a little and looks away. "Thanks," he says, seeming a bit embarrassed, before he steps away from Sam. He looks up at him and grins. He snaps his fingers and they're both dried and dressed; Sam in his sleepwear, Gabriel in his clothes from before. Sam spots his dirty clothes in a pile beside the toilet and returns his eyes to Gabriel's. "Well," Gabriel reaches up, hand poised, ready to snap. "Till next time, Sammy, my boy," he winks and before Sam can even protest, he's gone in a snap and a flutter of wings.

"Damn angels," Sam mumbles, now realizing why Dean was always so pissed off when Castiel just disappeared on him. Sammy reaches up, running his fingers through his damp hair and sighing. He brushes his teeth, thinking about all the events of the day. His life was one crazy rolled into another and now Gabriel was in that roll. Once he forgave the archangel, it was easy to realize his true feelings for him and they were only growing stronger. He rubs lightly at the handprint at his side as he slowly moves through the dark, getting under the covers of his bed. Touching the mark didn't have the same affect as it did when Gabriel touched it, which was disappointing. His hand drifts under his shirt and rests upon it, enjoying the feel of it, the slight warmth, knowing it was Gabriel's. In that moment, he realizes, Castiel left a handprint on Dean much like the one on his side. Did that mean...? his eyes drift close as he frowns. He would have to ask Gabriel later.

As he begins to slip into the darkness of sleep, he feels a light weight on his bed. Instantly, he knows who it is and doesn't bother to shake himself awake. He feels fingertips run along the side of his face, push his hair back, and he smiles before he drifts off to sleep. That night, in his dream, Gabriel takes him on some cheesy dinner-movie date and treats him like a "princess" - a term that got Gabriel hit hard - even though it just hurt Sam more but he hid it well enough - and Sam couldn't remember having such an amazing time before.

...

I see Gabriel being so cheesy to the point where he's doing it on purpose just to make the other laugh at him. So, yeah, one more chapter after this where Dean finds out - ohhh! - and then a bonus Destiel chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the last chapter before the bonus Destiel! Thanks for following/adding to favorites/reading. It means a lot! I plan on starting another AU that is better than this, ha! So yeah, keep a look out if you want, it'll be Destiel and Sabriel too. Enjoy!

...

"Sam. Sam. Sammy. Damnit, wake up!" a hard slap to the side of Sam's head has him jerking up, his eyes darting open and looking around the room. The last of his dream he could remember was Gabriel kissing him goodnight before disappearing and after that, it had been a dreamless sleep. He blinks and looks up, catching sight of Dean's annoyed face. He rubs at his eyes and begins to shuffle through what happened last night, what wasn't a dream and what was. It was easy to tell apart, for the most part. Gabriel controlled the dream and had a grand time making the waiter spill a drink in Sam's lap and then making his pants disappear and oh, even though Gabriel is an asshat that loves pushing his buttons, he was also a really big, cheesy romantic.

"I'm up," Sam grumbles, pushing his covers down to his feet and scooting to the edge of the bed. He notices the time is almost eight and he was surprised Dean was awake. Though, Dean was ready to get a one up on the Devil himself and honestly, so was Sam. More so now that he felt a little more protected. He looks over at Dean when he hears him scoff, seeing him tying his boots up.

"I've been trying to wake you for long enough," he says, standing up and slipping a navy over-shirt onto his arms. He begins to button it, watching his movements, but then he pauses, looking up at Sam. "Are you okay?" he asks, seriously, his eyes not wavering on him.

Sam blinks, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He gives Dean an actual smile. "I'm... good, actually. I feel really good," he says and heads into the bathroom to relieve himself before his brother could question him. Though, he knows Dean would put it on the fact they had a lead on the weapon that could take Lucifer out. That was one plus but Gabriel was at the forefront of his mind, right now. Very soon, though, he needs to get his head back into the game. He realizes he left his bag in the bathroom last night and changes into something casual quickly, brushing his teeth as well. He exits the bathroom and throws his bag on the bed, zipping it up. His dirty clothes were already in the bag they kept only for those stinky things - Dean must have picked them up.

Dean was zipping up his bag when a flutter of wings sound through the room. Both Winchesters whirl to the sound so fast, they might possibly have whiplash. Castiel stands near the table, near Dean, and looks a bit confused by the sudden attention. He ignores it and looks at Dean. "Hello Dean. Sam." his eyes barely leave Dean's, though, and Sam is reminded of the handprint on Dean's arm. Did Dean even know what that mark meant? Probably not unless the angel and hunter have been going around behind his back. Which was quite possible but Sam doubts it. Not with all that eye-sex and sexual frustration the two had. Sam was good at ignoring it but sometimes, it was very, very hard.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean questions, turning back to packing up the few weapons he brought in the motel with him, as a just in case thing. He zips that bag up and sets it aside, turning and taking in the room, making sure everything was packed and ready to go. It was.

"I just came to see if you had figured a plan for getting the Colt-" Cas stops speaking so aburtly, it worries both Dean and Sammy. It was a very un-Cas-like thing to do and both hunters look to the angel that was becoming a part of the family. Cas' blue eyes are trained on Sammy, wide and round, as his pink lips are parted in what can only be shock. Considering it was rare for the angel to show a lot of emotions, openly showing shock just proved how shocked he really was.

Sam instantly knows what Cas sees. That tattoo visible to angels, stating Gabriel had staked his claim and to back the fuck off. What Sam didn't know what that their was a whole paragraph dedicated to bad-mouthing Lucifer, telling the Fallen angel Sam's body was his to fuck with and to just plain fuck and Lucifer can go suck a horse's dick for all he cared. There were a lot more crude things but Cas really didn't want to keep reading. Dean was the only one who was lost, looking between the angel and his brother. "What, Cas?" he demands, wanting to know why Cas was staring at Sam like Sam had just grew a third head.

Cas crosses the room so fast, both hunters jolt a little. Cas approaches Sam and steps up behind him, reaching up and trailing his fingertips down, not quite touching Sam's jacketed back but close to it. His lips were moving quickly, his brows slightly furrowed as his eyes darted along his back, obviously reading something. Sam swallows, shifting his shoulders and gaining an uncomfortable look as he glances at Dean. Dean's eyebrows shoot up and he looks as lost as he feels. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?" he says loudly, wanting answers of what the angel looks to be reading his brother's back.

Castiel steps back, shaking his head and looking up at the back of Sammy's head. "I cannot believe you let him do this, Sam." he says, his tone emotionless so Sam wasn't sure how he felt about it. After all, Gabriel made it sound like a good thing. Did Cas think otherwise? Sam couldn't take sides, not between the two angels.

Sam turns to Cas, his brows furrowing as he looks down at the angel. "Is it bad?" he asks, nerves beginning to crawl up his spine. If Castiel said yes, what would he do? He trusts Gabriel now. He realizes he had trusted Gabriel for a long time now - the anger he had felt towards the archangel was just blocking it. He trusts Cas too though. He couldn't take one angel's opinion and run with it. Would either one lie to him? His heart pounds a little as Cas stares up at him.

And then, Castiel gives a grin, a flash of teeth, and shakes his head. "It's great," he says, the blue in his eyes sparkling the tiniest bit. He looks really happy for Sam. Sam feels like he agreed to marry Gabriel at this point, judging from Castiel's reaction. Which, well, might as well be the case.

"Okay, I need someone to explain what the hell you two are rambling about and why the hell Sam has bruises on him," Dean snaps, angry and hurt he was being left out of whatever this was. Castiel turns to Dean just as Sammy does. Though, Cas looks beyond Dean as Sam smiles at someone behind him. Dean whirls and is met with the sight of the none other then, Gabriel.

"Hello, Dean." he says, mocking Castiel's voice, who frowns in the background. His eyes drift pass Dean and land on Sam. "Sam," his tone is gentle, his eyes just as, that smile playing along the edges of his lips. He looks back at Dean, sees the confusion and shock there.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean demands, wishing he had some way to stab the damn angel in the heart and it work. He glances back at Sam, wondering why he got such a gentle greeting, and it annoys him. He knows he didn't know something and it was pissing him off quickly.

"Why, I'm only here because you wanted me to be!" Gabriel says, raising his hands and giving a 'duh, ya idiot' look. Once he gets a 'what?' look in return, he sighs. "Dean, Dean, you were never the smart one," he tsks and passes Dean, going over to Sam. He stands near him and looks at Dean. "You were wondering what Cas and Sammy were talking about, right?" he reaches up and pokes a hickey on Sam's pulse point, making the younger Winchester shiver and bite his lip as he swats the hand away. "And what these are."

"Wait," Dean raises his hand up and takes a step towards the trio, "HE knows and I don't? What the hell!?" he clenches his fists at his sides and levels his glare at Sam. He knows it has something to do wih Sammy and it pisses him off Sam was keeping a secret from him. Again. Damn brothers.

"In all fairness, I only found out a few minutes before," Castiel replies, taking a couple steps forward, in case Dean decides to lunge in pure anger. He can tell the man has been going through a lot; sometimes, he doesn't lash out in the proper places. And he knows he was capable of stopping Dean and easily calming him down within seconds. They just had that affect with one another.

Dean shoots him a look, a look meant to say 'shut the hell up, I don't care!' and looks at Gabriel. "Explain. Now." he demands of him, since Gabriel did pop up and basically said he would explain. He wants to hear what he was being kept out of the loop of.

Gabriel looks at Sam and Sammy gives a slow nod. Dean feels more anger heat up inside of him. Sammy should be biting Gabriel's head off, not standing near him and having silent conversations. What the hell had he missed? Gabriel looks back at Dean and looks almost nervous. It was a bit odd and throws Dean off some. "Dean, I know you don't like me," he decides to ignore the snorted "understatement" Dean provides and keeps going as if it didn't happen, "but your brother, here, happens to like me a lot. Actually-"

"Gabe, Gabriel," Sammy quickly interrupts, putting his hands on his arm and jerking him closer. He gives him a look. "Don't go there, not right now," he hisses and releases Gabriel but the two stay far too close to one another.

Gabriel sighs. "No fun," he grumbles and gives Sammy that gentle smile again. Sammy returns it so easily and Dean can recall a time seeing Sam smile that easily at someone else, seeing him be so relaxed around another human being. He had seen Sam give that smile to Jess and it hits Dean like a car - which he has been hit by before, thanks to the man giving his younger brother big, doe eyes right now.

He moves quickly and grabs Gabriel by the front of his shirt, fisting it and pulling him into his face. He scowls, his eyes ablazed with anger. "If you put my fucking brother under a love spell or some freaky angel mojo spell shit, I will crave you to pieces." he snaps, his other hand going for his gun in the back of his pants. He knows it would do him no good but it would make him feel so much better.

"Dean, no!" Sammy jumps forward, shoving his brother's shoulder, josting him enough to release Gabriel and back off. Sam steps in front of Gabriel, in a protective manner, and Dean catches pride glowing on Gabriel's grinning face. He wants to punch that grin from his mouth. He realizes then that was what those marks were on Sam's neck, left there by Gabriel, and now he wants to break the archangel's nose.

"What the fuck, Sammy! Did he do it, huh? Clear that damn head of yours-"

"Dean." Castiel's voice rings out above Dean's and Dean shuts his mouth, turning angry hazel-green eyes to the angel. Castiel sighs and glances over at Gabriel and Sam. Since Gabriel tried to explain it in a crude way and Sammy didn't know how to even start, Cas knows he had to take over. "Gabriel didn't put Sam under some love spell. They both are consenting in this relationship." he pauses, letting the words sink in slowly. When Dean's eyes grow wide, Castiel holds up his hand so Dean wouldn't give a outburst. He speaks just in case Dean decides to give said outburst anyway. "Gabriel has marked Sam with something in the angel language, Enochian. The actual translate is long and drawn out and, it being Gabriel, a bit crude. But basically, the text is only viewable by angels and it says that Sam belongs to Gabriel and that no other angels should mess with him. It's like... tying the knot, in your terms." he explains smoothly, watching Dean's reaction closely, as were the other two, with Gabriel peeking around Sam's arm, that is.

Dean blinks slowly, staring at Cas with his wide-eyed look with his mouth open, like a fish trying to breathe on land. He looks at Sam, Gabriel, Sam, Gabriel, and back again. He blinks again and takes a step back and slowly, he shakes his head. "Okay," he grumbles, turning and walking over to the fridge. He opens the door and gets a beer out, popping the top off and taking a long drink. He sets the beer down and leans against the counter, his back to the trio. He rocks a little and they all stay silent, letting Dean work this out in his head. Even Gabriel knows when to keep quiet. And then, Dean explodes. He whips around, throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell were you thinking, Sam!? Letting him do that?! He did ask before, right? I swear to fucking God, if you took advantage of my brother-"

"I would never take advantage of your brother," Gabriel snaps, stepping from behind Sam and standing beside him instead. He levels an angry stare with Dean's own. "I know I was an ass at first but I'm trying to make up for that. He forgave me last night and some feelings came out. Try to be a grown adult about it, Dean." the others in the room had never seen Gabriel so serious or so stern or so angry. Or so sexy, in Sam's eyes.

"An ass?" Dean scoffs, giving an unamused grin, before his face morphs into annoyance. "An ass is an understatement." he snaps, shaking his head. "Seriously, Sam, you forgave HIM? He KILLED me! A lot!" he says loudly, motioning at Gabriel while giving Sammy a shocked look.

Sam shakes his head. "I know that Dean. But Cas did have a point. If we kept dwelling on it, we wouldn't be able to move on from it. And even... part of me had forgiven Gabriel a long time ago. I know there's a part of you that forgives him, too." he says and frowns at Dean's seething look. "Or not. Who cares. But you're missing one of the most important parts of this."

"That you're basically his bitch now?" Dean snaps, turning and grabbing his beer again. He takes another long drink and slams it back on the counter. He catches hurt on Sam's face, annoyance on Cas', and anger on Gabriel's. Great. Everyone's against him on this one.

"He isn't that," Castiel speaks up, looking over at Sam and Gabriel. He looks back at Dean. "Dean, you are missing two important points here. For an angel to bind themselves with an human is a huge commentiment. The angel basically can't fall in-love with another, much like Sam can't for the rest of his life. I'm not saying they're in-love now but they will be eventually - that's something that can't be avoided. One thing you need to realize is that they are tied in a way humans can't possible be. It will be hard for them to lie to each other. Gabriel isn't using Sam in any way or else, Sam would know or find out very soon. As for another point you're missing, Sam is marked in a way only angels can see. It's like Gabriel put a neon sign all over Sam's body that says to not touch him. We angels don't take things like that lightly. Angels will hesitant to bother Sam, Lucifer included, no matter Sam being his true vessel."

Dean stares at Castiel with a blank stare and turns it to Sam and Gabriel. Slowly, the anger leaks from his body and his shoulders slump. "I'm not happy with it," he says, giving both Sam and Gabriel a pointed look. "I still don't like you." he glares at Gabriel. "And I still don't get why you like him." he gives Sam another pointed look. "But," he lets out a heavy breath and shakes his head. "I'll... get use to it."

Gabriel whoops and grabs Sam's shirt, dragging him down for a searing kiss. Sammy's eyes get wide for a second before he smiles against the lips, his eyes drifting close as he drags Gabriel close, cradling the back of his head as he returns the kiss. Dean groans and turns away, grabbing his beer and two of his bags. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he snaps, yanking the door open and beginning to leave.

Sam laughs once they part, looking towards the door. "Hey, you have your angel; I got mine!" he yells after Dean, receiving a loud "SHUT UP!". He can just see Dean flipping him off in his head and he chuckles lightly, running his thumb along Gabriel's bottom lip. Gabriel nips at the tip of his thumb and Sammy laughs a bit. Even though Gabriel wouldn't say it out loud, Sam could tell Dean's opinion meant a lot to him. He wasn't exactly sure why but he knows he would find out sometime soon. "Seriously, when do you think he's going to make a move on Cas? They're always having eye-sex and I'm getting tired of it."

"I don't know," Gabriel says honestly and nuzzles at Sammy's hand. Sammy opens his hand and Gabriel licks his palm, making Sam shiver and swallow. "Cas needs to get laid, maybe it'll remove that stick from his ass." he comments.

Sam laughs. "Really. They both need to just get it over with and fuck-" a throat clearing interrupts the two. Sam slowly looks over his shoulder as Gabriel gets on his tiptoes, looking over Sam's shoulder.

Castiel stands there, his face flushed as he stares at the wall, pointedly not looking at them. "I am still in here." he says, his voice emotionless but it was obvious he was flustered.

"Oh. Uh... sorry," Sammy says and looks at Gabriel. Gabriel looks at him and they both start laughing, falling into one another. Castiel quickly leaves, trying to banish their words from his head. As he steps outside, seeing Dean leaning against the Impala, ankles cross, left hand in his pocket, right hand tilting the beer bottle back as his pink lips wrap around the rim... well, it was going to be hard to get the fact he and Dean really did have sexual tension out of his head now. He slowly approaches the Impala, leaning against the baby beside Dean.

"You're really okay with it?" Castiel questions, wondering if Dean was just lying to make Sam feel better. He knows Dean; Dean would put himself through Hell - oh wait. - for Sam.

Dean heaves a sigh and finishes off his beer. He spots a garbage can a few feet away and easily makes the shot. "I don't know. It's weird... really weird. But... Sam just looks so happy. It's been a long time since I've heard that laugh," he says, hearing the faint laugh of Sam and Gabriel mocking Castiel through the open door of their room.

"He truly does make him happy and it's not just because of the Enochian on his body. It's more than that." Cas says softly, looking up at Dean. Their eyes lock briefly and Castiel feels his body growing warm beneath his trench coat.

Dean breaks the eye contact, looking away and out across the parking lot. "It'll take some getting use too... and I still really don't like Gabriel... but if he doesn't hurt Sammy and makes him laugh like that... I'll get use to it." he moves away, opening the driver door of the Impala and getting inside. Castiel knows that's the end of that conversation. It wasn't often Dean decides to be so open like that. Glancing back at the room once the laughter dies down, he decides to stay around for a while longer, only to save Dean the awkwardness of dealing with Sam and Gabriel alone.

Sammy collects himself, barely, and leans away from Gabriel, a smile lingering on his lips. "I do have a serious question," he says, looking around the room to make sure he had everything. He turns to Gabriel, seeing the archangel watching him, and smiles. When he first met Gabriel, he would have never panned out their future turning into this.

"What's that, Samatha?" Gabriel says teasingly, approaching him and slipping his hand beneath his shirt, before Sam could react. He presses his hand to the mark and Sam grabs onto his arms, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, enjoying the pitched whispering and bright flares of color and sights of wings he got only briefly. Everytime though, the whipsering got clearer and the colorful lights and wings lasted longer. His body tingles with the aftermath as Gabriel places his lips against Sam's cheek.

"Stop," he grumbles, grabbing Gabriel's wrist and removing his hand. Gabriel chuckles, placing his hands on Sam's chest and nuzzling his cheek. Sam sighs and keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the archangel's closeness. "Dean has a similiar handprint on his shoulder... left there by Cas... does that mean...?" he says slowly, knowing the conversation needed to be hurried along before Dean storms in and drags them out.

"No." Gabriel says, pulling back and looking up at his Sam. "The handprint is more for show, a visible mark for humans too... something of us on you. Cassie hasn't branded Dean's skin with any Enochian symbols though all he has to do is that. He just has to take the next step to do that because Dean's body is ready for it," he explains, stepping back from Sam. "It won't take long before their emotions get the best of them. Speaking of which, we better get going before the other half of Team Free Will get impatient."

Sammy smiles at Gabriel's words, grabbing his wrist and giving him a quick kiss. He couldn't help himself; it was hard to not want to touch the archangel. He wasn't sure if that was because of the Enochian on his body or just because he couldn't resist Gabriel that much. He releases him and grabs his two bags, heading out the door with a grinning archangel on his heels.

...

I completely made up all that handprint stuff (obviously). But I like it and need to keep it in mind for future stories. I tried to answer all possible questions that may have came up but if anyone has a question, ask away. A bonus Destiel chapter and then I'm done with this so till next time, lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, well, here's the bonus Destiel chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed reading this thing. Thanks for reading and reviewing and followings and all the favorites!

**anna3311234: **Thank you! That means a lot; there will be more SPN work from me in the future. Didn't realize how much I loved writing it till this story.

**jdisalittlelost: **Ah, thank you! That made me so happy. Glad this story was to your liking.

**Guest: **Thank you! It was so fun writing these two; they clash and click in amazing ways. Thanks again.

Enjoy the bonus!

**...**

Dean throws the beer bottle, watching it skirt along the gravel and slam into the tire of an old car, breaking and cracking, sending shards everywhere. He slumps heavily on the car behind him and looks up at the dark, starry sky, breathing in the slightly chilled air. Right now, he was stuck outside in Bobby's junkyard, drinking the beers he kept in the trunk of the Impala. They were still trying to figure a full-proof plan to get the Colt and take the Devil out - Dean and Sam just want to jump in but having an old drunk and two angels against you can change your mind pretty quickly - and they had run out of decent beer inside. Bobby's beer run turned into a beer-stop-and-chat-up-as-many-fucking-people-as-I- possibly-can. Gabriel, catching wind of Bobby being out, had swept in and literally swept Sammy off his feet, smashing him into the couch in the living room and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue. Not that Sam seemed to have minded by the noises he had been making. Dean would never see that couch the same now. He had rushed out of the house the instant Gabriel started dirty talking - "Yeah, Sammy-boy, gonna finger fuck you hard, make you all lose and stretched so I can shove my dick-" Dean didn't want to relive that, damnit! - and here he was, drinking cheap, warm beer from the trunk of the Impala and wandering around the rows of cars, just to pass the time while his brother got fucked into the couch. Just great.

He closes his eyes, trying to relax but it wasn't working. Ever since Gabriel joined Team Free Will, he made it his mission to be around as constantly as he could be. Considering he didn't go to Heaven anymore and was MIA to those bastards upstairs unlike Castiel, constantly was a shit ton. Like, every second, pretty much. It was getting to the point where Sam and Gabriel were basically glued to the hip and neither seemed to mind too much. Dean did, though. It was annoying and seeing the big, lovey eyes they made at each other- shoot him. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact it was jealousy. He was so happy Sam found someone that could make him smile so easily or laugh so loudly. But he was jealous because he didn't have it. He didn't have that with the person he wanted the most. He curses, pushing away from the old car he was against and beginning to weave through the maze of cars, to go back to baby and see if there were any beers left. As he approaches the sleek, black car, he hears a flutter of wings behind him. He doesn't have to turn around to know who it was. His body was always on high alert when he was around. He sighs when he sees no more beers and turns to face the curious angel.

"What's up, Cas?" he says, slamming the trunk of the Impala shut and walking to the front of her. She was sitting with her back in the garage, her hood a perfect spot for sitting and star-gazing. He slides onto her in a gentle manner, leaning back against the windsheild and getting comfortable. He makes sure to leave enough room for Castiel. He crosses his arms behind his head and remembers the time he and Sammy use to do this. When times were more simple than this and they could just sit on the hood of his car, drinking beers and watching the stars, in a comfortable silence. Dean aches for nights like those again everyday. He hears shuffling and glances over to confirm the fact Cas is sitting beside him. He isn't leaning back but he's sitting beside him and that's enough for Dean.

"I was just checking in. Seeing how Gabriel and Sam are doing," he answers, his blue eyes flickering from all the stars, taking in the tiny lights. Slowly, he begins to lean back and eventually, his back meets the glass windshield and he settles in beside Dean, his hands resting on his lower stomach.

Dean feels something stir in his chest. Remembers the times he and Sam would do the same thing, Sam pointing out different constellations because he was so damn smart and Dean making fun of him, but he would always ask if Sam saw another one. And Sam always did. He can clearly hear Sam laughing after Dean calls him a science geek, feel his brother punching him in his arm and giving him a toothy grin. Those were the nights Dean dreamed of and wished to return too. "They're fucking," Dean thinks he may be a bit tipsy. Or he just doesn't feel like holding his tongue.

Castiel is quiet for a few seconds and gives a slow nod. "Oh." he says, still taking in all the stars. He glances over at Dean, sees how thoughtful and tired and sad the hunter looks. Just how worn down. Dean's soul has seen so much, too much, yet it was still somehow beautiful.

"Yeah," Dean says and closes his eyes against the stars. They only brought pain. Only brought memories of empty fields and fireworks exploding and star-gazing and talking drunk talk and laughing and wrestling and he needs to stop before he aches too much and breaks. It grows quiet, a comfortable silence between the two men, instead being filled with words was filled with crickets chriping in the distance, a frog occasionally, and their breathing. Dean doesn't know how long they stay that way; Cas' arm against his side lightly, their hips almost touching, their breathing in unison, when Castiel breaks it and shakes him from the doze he was going in too.

"I have seen many things before." he begins slowly, softly, his deep gruff a smooth rumble that makes Dean warm to the core. "I was not there personally to see the stars hung in the sky but I have heard how amazing it was. An older brother told me the name of each and every star and the consellations, as well." he moves closer, moving his arm and pressing himself against Dean's side. Dean tenses up, feeling Castiel's mess of dark hair brushing along the part of his arm his t-shirt didn't cover. Cas' hand comes into view, his arm stretching up and pointing to a cluster of stars. Dean blinks, tilting his head and following his finger. "Pegasus is right there," his finger outlines the consellation and Dean can see it clearly as he follows the repeated movements of Cas' finger. "Right beside Pegasus, is Aries." he traces Aries and Dean feels like Cas' fingertip is painting along the stars, making the shape so easily findable among the others. "Beneath Pegasus is Pisces and beneath that is Cetus," he keeps tracing and speaking, Dean able to feel the soft rumble of his voice. His heart is doing this weird squeezing thing while his stomach is full of butterflies. He wouldn't admit that out loud. He barely likes admitting it in his head.

As he listens to Castiel name off some more complicated ones, his finger still tracing along every shape, Dean is thrown back to a time Sam and him did this. In a less romantic way but still the same. Sam's arm stretched up high, finger tracing the shape as he spews off the name and some random fact about it. Such a nerd. He hears Sam's voice instead of Castiel's. Less gruff, younger, more innocent. Less pain, less heartache. His heart gives a painful jolt and his left hand shoots up, grabbing onto Castiel's out stretched one. Cas grows quiet, twisting his head to gaze at the side of Dean's face. Dean is frowning, his eyebrows upturned, his eyes glassy. Castiel doesn't like the fact he sees a tear slip down his temple into his hair. "Stop." he says, his voice thick, tight. He clears his throat and takes a deep, shaky breath. "Just... stop." he lowers their hands and lays them on his stomach. He doesn't release Cas' hand. Instead, he grips it tight and holds on, closing his eyes against the painful stars.

Cas slowly turns his eyes back to the stars and after a second, he moves himself. He moves closer, shifting himself sideways, his feet on the edge of the hood as he lays his head on Dean's chest. He turns his head, laying his ear against his clothed torso and can clearly hear his heartbeat; it was going at a rapid pace, thumping hard, and Castiel smiles as he realizes Dean is nervous. He closes his eyes and enjoys this closeness, something that has never happened before. Dean squeezes his hand lightly and he hears him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Cas knows this is hard for Dean. He knows Dean didn't open up to just anyone. Dean wasn't vulnerable for anyone but ones that are really close to his heart. Castiel was honored and joyful to be in that group. He opens his eyes, turning his head and watching the sky, sees a few blinking lights that he knows are airplanes. Dean's heart doesn't let up, still pounding hard and sometimes, he swears it skips a beat. He blinks when he feels fingers in his hair, carding through it and feeling the soft, thick hair.

Dean feels so weird. It wasn't a bad weird. Just a weird... weird. Being open like this with Castiel was a risk. A huge one. Dean can read people, read them well, and he knows Cas wants him like he wants Castiel. Maybe Cas didn't exactly understand what he was feeling but Dean knows the look that appears in those blue eyes when they were near one another. He lightly scrapes his fingernails along Cas' scalp and feels him shiver a bit against him. It excites him, his breathing hitching a bit. Hopefully Cas didn't catch on to that. Though, he was scared. Honest to God scared. Not of rejection. He knows what Cas wants. But he was scared of hurting Cas. He was scared of getting hurt himself. After all, Cas was an angel of the Lord and Dean, Dean was a hunter on Earth. But if anyone knows better than him, what was life without risks. This was a risk on his heart, something he really didn't want to wave around, but it was too late to back down. Not with his left hand in Cas' and his other buried deep in dark, thick hair. With Cas, it feels easy to just... let everything go and just be with someone and not worry about dumb chick flick moments. He feels Castiel shift and Cas' hand leaves his. He opens his eyes and looks down, meeting dark, blue ones that make a warmth crawl up his spine.

"Dean," Cas mumbles, stretching forward. Dean takes a deep breath and twists his fingers in Cas' hair before dipping his head down. Their lips meet softly at first, a chaste kiss, a test of the waters. They part briefly, looking into one another's eyes. Dean's hand slips down, to the back of his neck, and his other hand pushes him up a bit more. They kiss again, the angle better, the kiss better. Cas grabs onto the front of Dean's shirt, getting on his knees beside him. Dean sits up fully, his other hand grabbing at Cas' trench coat and tugging him even closer, their lips melding and melting and slotting together in an amazing way. He feels himself growing bolder as the kiss continues, tongues meeting and tangling, hands beginning to grab and explore. Dean grabs Cas' thigh and lifts and pulls, fitting the angel onto his lap perfectly. Cas pauses for a second, settling himself against the lap and looking at Dean through his lashes. The blue of his eyes were so dark and it makes Dean grab him and kiss him again. Castiel brought out feelings Dean never experienced before; he feels like if he doesn't kiss Cas, he would die. If he doesn't touch him, he would die. If he just isn't with Cas, he would die. Maybe not literally but without Cas, a part of him would die. He wraps his arms around Cas' back and pulls him flush to him, his lips trailing down his chin.

Castiel tilts his head back, enjoying the feel of his hunter's lips working on his throat, his teeth and tongue joining. He shudders, trying to control his body; his wings threaten to span at a jolt of pleasure Dean causes with the right slide of hand and nip of teeth. He briefly wonders if Gabriel has this problem but doubts it. Gabriel had a lot of experience when it came to sex and could more than likely control his wings staying hidden alongside the intense emotions. He runs his fingers through Dean's hair, enjoying the feel of it between his pale fingers. He hadn't experienced emotions like this before and they were taking over all rational thought, making him breath heavily and just want and need. Exactly what, even he was unsure. Dean suckles at his pulse point, Cas' hips jerking forward before the angel could even think about. Dean grabs at Castiel's hips, letting out a little noise against his skin and breathing him in. The tip of his nose runs along his jawline and he looks up, his green-gold eyes darkened to a more deep hue of forest green. His right hand comes up, cupping Cas' cheek as an easy smile slips onto his lips. Before he could say something cheesy - something he wouldn't admit too because he was Dean Winchester and he didn't do cheesy - their moment is broken.

"Well, well, well!" an annoyingly familiar voice fills the air, making Dean cringe as Cas frowns. "It's about time you two girls got together. You know, I was rooting for you the whole way!" a clapping sound fills the air, echoing through the garage and bouncing back.

"Gabriel," Dean practically growls, turning his head to see the archangel near the Impala, clapping and looking amused yet oddly proud. Castiel shifts awkwardly in Dean's lap before he slowly removes himself from it, seating himself beside Dean and looking anywhere but Gabriel. The angel was actually embarrassed.

Gabriel stops clapping, trying to not laugh at how flushed they both looked on the hood of the Impala. "Dean," Gabriel returns as Sam comes up behind him, a six-pack of good beer in his hand. "This looks like the start of a calender shoot, doesn't it, Sammy?" he says, looking up at the taller man before snickering at the couple on baby.

Sam laughs, taking the sight in. "Or a bad porno." he comments as Dean slips off the hood, turning his back to them and hoping his hard-on wasn't as noticeable. The only problem with wearing pants that curved around his ass was the fact it was hard to hide it when he got excited. Though, he usually got that problem fixed when it... arose. Sam walks forward, placing a cold bottle against Dean's shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting," he says, honestly, as he glances at Cas who is looking down at his lap. Awkward. "But... just thought you would like to know Bobby is back."

Dean reaches up, taking the beer and turning to his brother. He plays it cool, leaning against the side of the Impala and shrugging. "Thanks," he grumbles, popping the top off and taking a swig. Castiel slowly slides himself off the hood, his trenchcoat splayed behind him, a strange contrast against the black paint. He yanks it off, letting it fall around his ankles, and keeps his eyes averted from looking directly at anyone.

"I feel bad," Gabriel whines, coming up behind Sammy and leaning against his back, his arms snaking around his waist. "Cassie was finally going to get some and here we come! Sam, I told myself I would never be that guy but..." he trails off and buries his face between Sam's shoulder blades, giving a heavy sigh against the clothed skin, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Or the weight of Cas' virginity not being taken.

"We can leave," Sam says slowly, meeting Dean's eyes in question. He did feel bad too. He was sure Gabriel didn't feel as bad as he was acting but Sam feels pretty bad himself. When they had turned the corner of a stack of cars and saw the angel and hunter tangling up on the hood, he had grabbed Gabriel and tried leaving. But alas, Gabriel wanted to embarass both Dean and Castiel and slipped away from him and ran back like a gleeful child. He was such a handful, Sam was beginning to realize.

"Nah," Dean says. The moment was gone. He wasn't as stiff as before. As he glances at Castiel, he knows it would be easy to rekindle that previous moment, but they had other work to do. As much as Dean wants to bend Cas over the front of the Impala and fuck the Grace out of him - he won't admit to wanting Castiel to fuck him in the backseat of the baby, a fanasty he has had since realizing his feelings for the angel - he knows they have more important things to attend too. "Let's head inside. We need to get a game plan together." he says, pushing away from the Impala and walking past Sam and Gabriel, to go back to the house.

Castiel quickly shuffles off, the other couple parting and following them. Dean takes another drink of his beer and jumps a little when he feels a warmth wrap around his hand. He looks down, seeing Cas interlocking their fingers, and up at the angel. Castiel gives a soft smile, squeezing his hand lightly as their shoulders bump. Dean swallows, rubbing his thumb along the softness of the angel's skin. He returns the soft smile and looks ahead, just enjoying walking hand-in-hand with the angel. He hears a muffled sound behind him and looks back in confusion.

Sam has his arm wrapped around Gabriel's shoulder, his hand planted firmly over the archangel's mouth, to shut him up from making any playful comments. Dean raises an eyebrow as Sam lifts the six-pack up, nodding with a grin. Dean knows Gabriel can easily get out of the grip but he sees the amusement and softness in his eyes. He raises his beer a bit, giving Sam a grin, and turns back ahead. He glances at Castiel and leans over, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. Cas looks up at him with surprise, his cheeks beginning to flush. Dean chuckles lightly, liking the way the angel looked while blushing. He wasn't sure what the future would be bringing but he was determined to hold onto this angel as tightly as he could.

"Gabriel!" Sam's shrill yell catches the leading couple off guard. "Don't lick my hand, ew!"

"Dean and Cas sitting on the Impala, D-R-Y H-U-M-"

"Gabriel!" the other three yell together and they all look between each other before they start laughing. Yeah, the future was going to be hard but with this fucked-up little family, Dean knows they were capable of anything.

...

What a cheesy ending, oh my god. But yeah, that's it! Thanks to everyone who read.


End file.
